zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Laila and Albert
Laila (レイラ Reira) her partner Albert (アルベール), are an Ancient Mamodo team as well as supporting characters that appear in the Ancient Mamodo Arc. History Not much is known about Laila, except the fact that she was turned into a Stone Tablet thousand years before the current battle for mamodo king and she appears to be the youngest of the ancient mamodo. She is originally 7 years old. She helps Zatch against his battle with Clear, using her ultimate spell "Miberna Shin Migron" along with Pamoon's "Farseeze Baron" to defend Zatch against Clear's infinite horn bullets. She is last seen attending school and socializing with Pokkeiro. She has been placed two grades above Zatch. Personality Laila is a calm, reserved and quiet mamodo. She is shown to be very brave and displays signs of having a strong sense of justice. She is often seen with little to no expression on her face, and is rarely shocked at serious situations. Laila also seems to be quite forgetful, as in episode 79, or chapter 147, she struggles to remember the traps set in the ruins. As the series went on, she opened up more becoming more expressive and headstrong such as when battling Demolt and Zofis. In episode 78, Laila expressed various emotional emotions and revealing a much softer and sensitive side as she was afraid of being turned back to stone. Appearance Laila has dark purple hair and eyes, and horns that are much bigger than Zatch's as they can clearly be seen sticking out of her hair. Her outfit consists of a dress that is also purple, although navy blue in video games. On the middle part of her dress, there's a crescent moon design which she puts her hand on to draw out the moon wand she uses for spells. Her footwear consists of pink socks and purple shoes. Albert Albert (Laila's partner, pronounced "AL-BAIR") is a 14 year old who is taller than Kiyo. He has golden-blond hair and wears a blue jacket with a white shirt, matched with jeans and brown shoes. He is first controlled by Zofis. He is not able to talk unless he is reading a spell. After the Stone of Moonlight is destroyed, it was revealed how strong Laila and Albert are. In episode 78, Albert seems to know what's going on with Laila even though he has not completely awakened. His quote in school is "School is kinda of boring anyway" which hints that he is quite intelligent, but doesn't really like school. When freed by Penny, he seems to remember what happened before that, making it seem the book had to be burned after the Stone Of Moonlight was destroyed in order to remember. Near the ending of the manga, during Zatch's battle with Clear, Albert is seen looking at a cresent moon possibly remembering Laila. Plot Ancient Mamodo Arc Laila and Albert are a team that appear after Zatch and friends defeat Victoream. Accompanied by Dalmos and Elizabeth, she assists them as best she can, knowing what Zofis was doing was wrong. After Dalmos was sent back to the Mamodo World (mostly due to the arrival of Kafk Sunbeam, resulting in Ponygon's power being unlocked), she helped the remaining protagonists out of the castle, and told them about the Stone of Moonlight. Later, when Zatch, Kiyo, Sunbeam, and Ponygon enter the palace, Laila attacks them, having been hypnotized by Zofis. She stands beneath the Stone of Moonlight, which shines down through a hole in the ceiling, and expresses that she, like Pamoon, will do anything to prevent being turned back to stone. Kiyo convinces her otherwise, and Albert's feelings show through, allowing her to awaken. She leads them upstairs and helps them destroy the Stone of Moonlight and (with the help of her newly awakened partner) defeat Demolt, the guardian of the Stone and the most powerful of all the Ancient Mamodo. She and Albert help to defeat Zofis as well. After the battle with Zofis, Laila asks Zatch to burn her book. Before she disappears, she kisses Albert on the cheek for being a good partner. Kings Festival arc. Laila is seen when Zatch remembers those who are important to him and all the friends he is fighting the battle for. She later helps Zatch against his battle with Clear, using her ultimate spell "Miberna Shin Migron" along with Pamoon's "Farseeze Baron" to defend Zatch against Clear's infinite horn bullets. She is last seen attending school being placed two grades above Zatch, and socializing with Pokkeiro. She is then seen taking a group photo with all the other mamodo to send to their partners. Abilities and Powers Their spell power revolves around the ''moon. ''Laila uses her wand to utilize spells revolved around energy and the moon spirit. '''Her spells are long ranged attacks, ranging from boomerangs to light energy, she also possess trap spells that subdue her targets and use powerful attacks within it. * '''Enhanced Speed: Laila displays quick speed being able to swiftly dodge Demolt's and Dalmos's attacks with ease. * Enhanced Power: Laila possess great strength as she was able to flip Demolt over who is triple her size. * Intellectual Knowledge: Laila was able to decipher the ruins tricks and other surprises as well as time when they would come and attack. She was also able to figure out Demolt's strategy and how he attacks them being able to counter his movements based off of quick thinking. Spells Trivia *Laila makes an appearance in episode 89 where Folgore is thinking of a plot in a movie. *Laila is the last of the Ancient Mamodo to return to the Mamodo World, and the only one that goes back completely willingly. *In a chapter in the Zatch Bell! manga we see that the way Laila knows his name is by looking at his passport. *There's a possibility Laila might share a connection with Pamoon, since they both share a very common history, have similar spells, and are often seen together in the last chapters of the manga. *Laila is the only Ancient Mamodo to have her partner be controlled, and then regain his will. Additionally, Albert is the first and only person to ever break free of Zofis's control through sheer willpower. *Laila was found by Byonko when she was turned to stone. *Laila made her first playable appearance in the video game "Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Unare! Yujo no Zakeru 2". Category:Characters Category:Ancient Mamodo Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo